


Sinister Soul Mates

by DraceDomino



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sexfight, Teasing, Tentacles, Transformation, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Morrigan Aensland is on the hunt for fun, and the trail has led her to the one woman that could possibly be a match for her: Bayonetta. What happens when two unstoppable, horny forces clash?





	Sinister Soul Mates

Sinister Soul Mates  
-by Drace Domino

When Morrigan Aensland met her first Umbra Witch, she found her fist-deep in some green haired goddess. It wasn’t too much of a surprise; only a creature of profound power could cause the sort of shockwaves through the ether that had drawn Morrigan to her location. As soon as the succubus had stepped into this new realm she had made a beeline for a taste of that power hanging in the air, something addictive and sweet and sultry. At the time she wasn’t sure if it was the presence of another succubus or some other beast entirely, and how pleased she was to find that it was one of the sexiest human forms she had ever seen...using an equally gorgeous green haired slut as a glove.

Morrigan had paused before approaching, and pinched some of her own green locks to give them a precursory glance. Perhaps heading to meet this new woman was simply asking for the same treatment as the current fisted target was getting - perhaps she just had a tendency to drive her hand up the pussies of women with emerald colored hair. For the moment Morrigan hid in the clouds surrounding that unique battlefield of Palutena’s Temple.

“Now then, goddess, doesn’t that feel so much better?” The witch with short black hair adjusted her glasses with her free hand, the other twisting and spasming inside of the pussy of her current target. Palutena was doubled over onto her hands and knees on the hard cobblestone floor of her temple, groaning and drooling and flexing her magical wings as if they were any other muscle. Bayonetta’s purr continued as she twisted her wrist from side to side, and delivered a sharp slap to the goddess’ ass with her other hand. “My, how I do love making the divine drip. How do you look the other gods in the face, knowing what a slut I can make you with but a flick of my wrist?”

From her hiding spot in the clouds, Morrigan watched with widening eyes and an impressed blush creeping over her cheeks. Dressed in what looked to be skintight black leather that allowed for open slots across her legs and chest, the Umbra Witch in the distance was clearly like nothing the succubus had ever met. She was a creature of profound power and intense magical strength, something that existed beyond the realms of reality while frolicking back and forth between them. To the succubus’ acute senses it was clear that this bespectacled woman was far, far more powerful than her usual targets, and it was quite likely that this “Palutena” slut had questioned her power. Morrigan’s short head wings flapped in excitement and she clenched her fists into tight balls, a wide and wicked grin spreading over her features. What fun! Finally, a challenge! She was just about to drift from the clouds to launch her attack when she heard the Umbra Witch speak up once more, this time loud enough to make sure everyone nearby could hear.

“I’d love to keep making you break every vow you ever made, Palutena, but I’m afraid...my attention is required elsewhere.” Bayonetta’s hand pulled from the goddess’ pussy with a wet sucking noise, and she held it aloft with a glistening dose of nectar covering her from fingertip to elbow. Once she pulled her arm free she gave an impressed whistle, looking at the spread of wet marks across her arm. “...good depth, though. Who knew angels had such deep cunts?”

“Hahh...mmmph...nnn…” Poor Palutena was laying flat on the stone floor of her temple, twitching and gasping and unable to pay attention to anything but the pleasure still shivering across her. It made for poor conversation, but it did allow for Bayonetta to turn her head to the clouds, her sharp eyes narrowing behind her glasses right where Morrigan lurked. A smile swept over ruby red lips as she waved her angel squirt sticky fingers, and spoke up in a playful yet lightly threatening voice.

“I haven’t seen you around here before. Rather...low class for an angel sanctuary, aren’t you?” And with that, the Umbra Witch swept a hand forward to dismiss a portion of the clouds, revealing Morrigan in all her curvy glory. A flawless chest. Glorious curvy hips. A body that was literally designed to make mortals go mad with lust. Bayonetta observed such sexual providence for a few seconds before offering a tiny shrug, as if she wasn’t impressed in the slightest. “Hmph. Very low class, indeed. Bats on your tights? Really, dear, Halloween is over.”

“Oh, you’ve got a sharp tongue, don’t you?” Morrigan’s response came swiftly, and she lifted herself up into a confident flying position. She floated in midair with one leg crossed over the other’s knee, and took the time to study her well-polished nails for the moment. Once she was sure they were absolutely perfect she let her fingers tease across the top shelf of her breasts, just overtop the frilled bodice that only barely kept them in place. “And here I was hoping to make a new friend. We have so much in common, you and I…” Her sultry accent dripped from her tongue, and yet Bayonetta wore the same undaunted smile. If anything all she afforded Morrigan was a little lift of her brow, an ultimately bemused look to be sure.

“My dear, if you want friends I suggest you go to the Mushroom Kingdom. A few portals down, you can’t miss it.” And with that, the Umbra Witch’s tone went dark and threatening as her glistening hand tightened into a fist - a fist coated in a goddess’ squirt. “If you stay around much longer, I just might decide there’s not enough room here for two women that wield powers like ours.”

Powers like theirs - it was clear that Bayonetta recognized that they were two of a kind. Morrigan smirked even wider as she looked the mysterious dark haired woman up and down, paying particular attention to those breasts contained within that tight fitting outfit. It truly looked like leather, but yet something was...off about it. Something not even the succubus could piece together. Regardless, her confidence was determined to be her undoing, and she floated a little closer to the ground in her seated position.

“Let me decide for you, lass.” Morrigan chirped, before a hand flashed out before her and crackled with a dark, demonic energy. Just before she unleashed her first attack she gave a bit of advice, some that she dearly hoped her newest target would take. “Try to protect that pretty face of yours, I plan to be having quite a bit of fun with it!”

It was then that two dark, sensual forces began to clash among the clouds. 

\---

Energy roared across the sky as Bayonetta and Morrigan clashed, each woman tapping into her own dark powers to assault the other. As Morrigan’s first assault roared towards the Umbra Witch Bayonetta easily backflipped out of the way, and to her own perceptions everything seemed to drastically slow down. It was the perfect opportunity to unleash her pistols from their hip holsters and fire a spray of bullets; not just from the guns held within her hands but those attached at her ankles. In her typical acrobatic fashion Bayonetta spun in elaborate circles as she fired back at Morrigan, and the succubus only narrowly managed to dash from side to side to avoid the lion’s share of the blast. It was clear from an early point that the two were rather evenly matched if completely different in their style, and Morrigan grit her teeth with the knowledge that she just might have bitten off more than she could chew.

“That’s a lovely style you have, lass! Reminds me of a cat I know.” She threw a taunt to the Umbra Witch, just as her shadow tendrils began to race from her back to the other woman’s slender form. As they ripped through the air Morrigan’s eyes flashed with devious intent, those wiry stalks reaching mach speeds as they neared their target. “You’ll get on your knees before me just like she did!”

“You demons are always so obsessed with kneeling.” Bayonetta scoffed with a smile, and her muscles went tense as she tracked those rapidly approaching tendrils. “As if you don’t know how to have fun on your feet!” What followed was a feat unlike any Morrigan had ever witnessed, and it left her heart racing in its stead. Bayonetta waited for the succubus’ tendrils to nearly reach her, at which point she gracefully hopped above them and began to grind across them like a rail. With lightning speed she rode those tendrils right back to their source, the entire time flexing her arms above her head and showing her flawless figure. When she neared Morrigan her unique outfit seemed to shift around her, and with full momentum Bayonetta launched herself straight to the other woman’s face - her legs spread and her pussy exposing a split second before impact.

Slap! The sound of Bayonetta mounting Morrigan’s face in mid-air reached even the exhausted Palutena laying on the floor far below, though the goddess was a bit too exhausted to look up. If she wasn’t; however, she would’ve been treated to a sight even the divine were never privy to. The Umbra Witch hooked her legs around the back of Morrigan’s head as she rolled her hips forward; forcing her wet, warm pussy across the demon’s face. Pleasure rolled through her as she reared her head back and gave a moan of abject desire; fingers moving down to draw tight handfuls of that long green hair.

“Mmph!” Morrigan was in a state of shock to be certain, but undaunted she let her tendrils continue sweeping through the air despite their initial failure. They swept upward and coiled around Bayonetta’s arms, peeling them back and holding them outstretched to protect her from any potential blasts from her guns. Meanwhile, Morrigan spared two more tendrils to snake forward; one of them rushing for Bayonetta’s mouth and the other squarely for her ass. Naturally, though, the succubus licked and suckled against the other woman’s pussy the entire time - after all, it was in her nature to pleasure a wet cunt within her proximity.

Her assault landed just as well as Bayonetta’s, and the Umbra Witch’s eyes went wide as Morrigan’s tendrils snaked her arms and pushed against her holes. She went from the undisputed woman on top to a slut with a quivering black tentacle stretching her ass and working in and out of her mouth, an unexpected twist to be sure. Still, she kept her legs locked around Morrigan’s head, and as the other continue to lick she thrust herself backwards in a sudden spin.

From below, it would’ve looked nearly ludicrous. One woman mounting the other’s face while black tendrils coiled and ensnared her, working into her holes from any angle they could manage. As Bayonetta thrust backwards it added a spin to the whole flying affair, and Morrigan’s own burst of energy increased the momentum. What was two mid-air sluts soon became a pair of spinning mid-air sluts, and as they went faster and faster Morrigan managed to give a cry past Bayonetta’s wet, delicious folds.

“Let’s take this to the next level, shall we?!” She called up at her new rival, nectar slathering her face. She even pulled her tendril from Bayonetta’s sucking mouth, just so her new “friend” could response. “I can’t be wastin’ time with you all day, I’m sure there’s plenty of other lassies to enjoy around her!”

“Don’t you even bother asking before playing with another woman’s toys?!” Bayonetta snapped in response, and though her arms were bound her hands stretched out with fingers wildly flexing. “But I agree - let’s make things interesting!”

As the two continued their spinning, mid-air wrestling match Bayonetta’s magic flared from her fingertips. Just as easily as she switched between the Trinity of Realities in her own native dimension, she manipulated the air around them as they enjoyed each other. The pinch of that tendril fucking steadily in and out of her ass only gave the Umbra Witch more coy confidence in her motions - it always helped to keep a lady focused to give her something thick to enjoy! As energy warped around them Palutena’s Temple faded away, and a swirling ether buffeted their bodies as they travelled rapidly from reality to reality. Paradiso...Inferno...the Human World...no places so boring. Bayonetta was firmly intending to show off her new friend all across so many other, more exciting universes.

The F-Zero races in Port Town Aero Dive were briefly interrupted by the sight of a swirling black portal opening a dozen feet over the track, and the brief appearance of two gorgeous women engaged in what could only be described as a sexfight. The short-haired Umbra Witch had managed to free herself from the tendrils at that point, and was pressed against Morrigan from behind with a hand stuffed down the front of the succubus’ tights. The demon’s head wings were flapping desperately as she struggled to break free, and the cameras at the race track managed to record a few perfect snapshots of the woman in glasses biting at the ear of the other. It was clear they were having the time of their lives, even if they disappeared into another portal before it went much further.

The sweltering heat of the jungle struck their bodies again as they ripped through another portal, this time with Morrigan in the leading position. As their mid-air struggle continued she had managed to strip away her clothing and force Bayonetta’s face in between her thighs, getting a return favor for her early service. Her tendrils were in motion once more, pistoning in and out of the Umbra Witch’s lower holes, fucking into her pussy and ass with reckless abandon. As the two women soared across the leafy canopy of the jungle there was a sudden howl of confused primal rage, and Morrigan only barely noticed as a massive barrel began to roar towards them from the ground. With a gasp and a last minute flicker of energy she pulled them into the next swirling opening - with the knowledge that this most recent stop sported a tie-wearing gorilla that didn’t tolerate flying naked witches and demons.

By the time the next portal opened, Bayonetta had flipped not only the dominant role but her own body’s makeup. With a flick of her wrist and a snap of her fingers her slender pussy had turned to a throbbing cock, and she had bent the naked Morrigan over to fuck her steadily from behind. She groaned in utter delight with that demonic cunt wrapped around her shaft, and her hands stretched out ahead to grasp her by the head wings for maximum control. The portal spit them out in a dark world with blue neon borders on either side, and rushing towards them were massive white balls that struck Morrigan one after the other - shattering as they fucked their way through a Pac-Land maze.

“Oh, dear, you’re simply the tightest thing I’ve ever had!” Bayonetta purred, fucking her way around the corners of the maze and watching as the pellets shattered on Morrigan’s head. She started fucking harder and harder, so hard that she wasn’t paying attention to what they were coming closer to. “I simply can’t wait to tie you up in some secluded basement and pla--oh, dear.”

A glowing pellet crashed against Morrigan’s head as she was fucked from behind, and it fueled the succubus with an even greater power. Her head snapped back to look over her shoulder as the power pellet filled her with energy, and by the time the portal engulfed them again Bayonetta knew - she’d be on the receiving end of a cock by the time they were spit out someplace new.

It went on like that for what felt like hours with the two evenly matched women bursting their way through the gateways Bayonetta had opened. Their momentum only rarely slowed or ceased, and when it did it was picked up again by a burst from Morrigan’s aerial lift. Who was winning the match was anyone’s guess, though depending on where someone was standing when they saw the two mid-air women it could’ve easily gone one way or another. In the Kalos Pokemon League, Bayonetta was elbow-deep in Morrigan’s pussy just as she had been with Palutena. In the exploding chaos of Brinstar, Morrigan had taken the form of dozens of bats that teased Bayonetta’s naked body with nibbles, licks, and the pinches of tiny claws. The robots of Dr. Wily’s castle launched a barrage of cannon fire to the sight of Bayonetta’s massive hair-glove squeezing Morrigan like a naked toy, and their scissoring bodies were nearly hit by Arwings as they dashed through the skies of Corneria.

And when it was finally over the two women came to a stop at the most peaceful location they had been to - the majestic beauty of the Fountain of Dreams. It was there that their sweat-licked bodies finally gave in to each other, there that the seemingly endless orgasms finally seemed to satisfy them both. By the time their naked bodies rushed into the soothing waters of the fountain both of them were glistening with sweat, and each of them were sporting creampies in both of their lower holes - as well as bellies filled with cum.

“Mmm...so...delicious…” Bayonetta murmured around a hungry kiss; pulling Morrigan close as the water surrounded them. Below their waistline their new cocks rubbed back and forth across one another; well-used and enjoyed, but both rather spent. Morrigan reciprocated her new friend’s words by squeezing the shapely ass of the Umbra Witch, and licking a bit of mixed cum from the corner of her lips.

“...you’re...unlike anything I’ve ever met.” She admitted, and an almost girly blush crossed her features. It wasn’t common for a succubus to feel so raw, so...attached, but in the span of long hours spent fucking and fighting it was clear she had spent far more time doing the former than the latter. As their bodies continued to enjoy the soothing embrace of the Fountain of Dreams, Morrigan pulled her fingers through Bayonetta’s short dark hair, and offered her new friend an alluring smile. “Didn’t think there were succubi for succubi, lass, but I daresay I’m ready to run off with you somewhere.”

“An alluring notion, sweet thing.” Bayonetta whispered in response, and lowered a hand between them to wrap her fingers around both their cocks. She squeezed them together with a soft purr, and leaned in close enough to tease their lips near another wet, hungry kiss. “You’ve noticed how...diverse this reality is, I’m sure. Perhaps you’d like to...go on a date sometime?”

Morrigan Aensland merely purred and nodded, closing the distance between herself and her new friend with a kiss still laced with the taste of both of their cum. It was the closest the succubus had ever come to actual romance, and she was already ensnared by meeting a woman so very, very much like herself. As Bayonetta’s arms tightened around her form and their bodies sunk down deeper into the water, only one question remained.

...how many realities could possibly hope to stand against their shared desires?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider tossing me a follow [on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
